


flower crown

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Knight Keith, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galran Prince Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (lance likes to sneak away from the castle. keith always finds him in the end).





	flower crown

“It’s not safe to wander off like this, Your Highness.”

Lance smiles down at the flowers in his hands and places the half-complete flower crown on the ground.

“Are you saying I am incapable of protecting myself, Sir Kogane?” he asks, tilting his head back to look at the Altean.

“Judging by our last session, I have got some concerns,” Keith says, stepping closer and stopping right next to where Lance is sprawled on the grass. He’s dressed in his knight armor, white hair pulled into a casual braid that hangs over his shoulder.

Lance huffs.

“That is no proper way to talk to a prince,” Lance jokes, putting his hands under his head to lie more comfortably. Keith casts a shadow across his face, it only makes staring at him much easier.

“My apologies, Your Grace,” Keith says and places a hand over his chest, his mouth curving into a lopsided grin; Lance follows the motion of his lips and has a sudden urge to trace the outline of his smile with his fingers. “May I ask what is the proper way to speak with you?” Lance smirks at the playful note in Keith’s voice.

“You have been forgiven, my child,” he jokes and pats the space next to him, inviting Keith to sit down. Keith does so with a small smile, he removes his sword and places it on his knees in order to settle more comfortably.

Lance rolls onto his side, plants his elbow on the ground and props his head up. He speaks in a teasing way: “To begin with, you should shower me in compliments, tell me how beautiful my eyes are and how you wish you could drown in them,” Keith snorts and Lance grins, reaching a hand to mindlessly play with the tip of the sheath.

“Duly noted, Your Highness.”

Lance frowns a little, stubbornly staring at the golden crafts underneath his fingertips.

“The next would be for you to stop addressing me so formally,” he says, flicking his eyes up to meet the other’s. Lance’s heart flutters when he finds Keith’s gaze already on him, and his stomach jumps at the emotions it carries, devoted and burning.

Keith leans close, crowding into Lance’s personal space—not that Lance is complaining, he wants Keith as close as physically possible.

“Anything you wish, Leandro,” his voice is low, carrying a tangible heat that crawls under Lance’s skin and sets it on fire. Lance’s eyes go half-lidded when Keith’s breath fans over his face, fluttering his dark purple strands when he speaks. There’s a gentle brush of Keith’s fingers over Lance’s, careful and quiet like a secret only the two of them know. Lance let’s go of the sheath in order to link their fingers together, feeling the warmth of Keith’s hand all the way to his bones.

Something glints, catching Lance’s attention.

His eyes slide to the crystal pinned on Keith’s braid, the rich shade of red casting beautiful shadows over the white of his hair.

“Oh?” Lance breathes, sitting up. He lifts his free hand to trace a careful line over it, outlining the shape of a lion’s head with the pad of his finger.

“I thought you didn’t like it?” Lance asks, his eyes lingering on the crystal a second longer before they flick towards Keith.

Keith’s brows furrow, confused. His eyes snap at Lance’s hand on his hair, opening his mouth slightly, probably to ask what Lance is talking about, only for him to realize it by himself. His cheeks instantly flash and his marks blink once with a faded glow.

“I—uh, no. I did like it,” he says, sheepish and coy, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Lance slides his hand from the crystal to his cheek and cups it; he brushes his thumb over the mark on Keith’s cheekbone, careful not to scratch it with his claw—it gleams again, Lance adores the way he can make it glow. He watches the blush on Keith’s cheeks deepen, coloring the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears as well, making him even more beautiful.

Lance smiles. 

“And here I was worried about my ability to give gifts,” Lance says.

“Oh no, you are terrible at choosing presents,” Keith scoffs. He leans into Lance’s touche, blinking his eyes slowly and idly. “A hair ornament for a knight? The inaccuracy is almost funny.”

“You have hair, it is pretty accurate to me,” Lance huffs, feigning a frown. Keith shakes his head incredulously and breathes a short, light laugh. “Besides, it looks lovely on you.”

Lance feels the skin under his hand warm up all over again, sees how it colors into yet another beautiful shade of pink.

Keith is a knight—decent and organized and composed—Lance can’t help but feel proud that he is the one able to crack Keith’s mask of nonchalance and turn him into a flustered mess—puffy and red and beautiful.

His marks glow again, a low red that Lance can’t seem to get enough of. He wants to whisper sweet nothings to Keith, tell him countless times how bright his smile can be, tell him exactly how important he is for Lance, how much Keith means to him and how deep and strong and borderless his feelings are for Keith just to see how bright those marks can shine.

Lance leans in and gently kisses the red underneath Keith’s eye, the skin smooth and flushed. 

“I love your stars so much,” Lance murmurs against his cheekbone, his lips softly brushing the skin, making Keith shiver under his touch.

“Starts?” he asks, sounding breathless; Lance smirks at the way Keith’s voice comes out slightly shaking, the way he squeezes Lance’s hand in a grounding way. He can’t help but feel a little smug. 

Lance pulls away, looking between Keith’s eyes and then his marks. 

“Yes,” he whispers, voice careful and quiet not to break the spell around them. He slides a thumb over the mark, again. “Two tiny stars.”

Keith closes his eyes, sighing what sounds more like a purr than a huff of air. Lance can’t help the fuzzy sparks spreading in his chest, finding every single thing Keith does so endearing and adorable he thinks it will cause all of his emotions to spill out of him and into the world.

Lance leans in and sticks his lips on Keith’s cheek, feeling just how squishy it can get before he blows a raspberry. It makes Keith giggle and wiggle, and Lance thinks it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard and probably will ever hear. It makes Lance smile and makes him feel blissful and lightheaded and very, truly  _ happy _ .

Keith lies on his back, pulling Lance with him by wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Lance curls next to him, placing his head on Keith’s shoulder comfortably. He blindly grabs his unfinished flower crown to continue making it while relishing under the small shapes Keith draws over his skin.

“What did you tell Shiro this time?” Lance asks, picking another red flower and braiding it in with the others.

“That I had a hefty lunch today,” Keith says flatly and Lance snorts.

The afternoon sun is warm above them, Lance feels the rays roaming over his skin, occasionally peeking between the leaves. The trees shuffle faintly whenever the wind blows, there are sounds of animals wandering around the forest. Everything smells of life. And is filled with Keith. 

Keith who is so perfectly leaning the side of his jaw on Lance’s hair. Keith who is so warm next to him, his breathing a soft note added to the melodies of the forest. Keith who flicks at Lance’s fluffy ears and combs his hair and holds him gently but surely.

They are like a dream, these quiet moments with only the two of them. A warm, bright, summer-like, almost ethereal dream. And Lance never wishes to wake up from them, wanting to freeze time and stay here, safe in Keith’s arms, forever and ever and ever.

“Do you—“ Keith begins. Lance hears the hesitation in his voice and tilts his head up to look at him, raising a questioning brow.

“Hm?”

“Do you ever wish… that I was a higher authority?” Keith asks and Lance feels an ache in his chest at the sound of his voice, small and vulnerable and self-conscious.

Lance pushes up on his elbows to look better at Keith. He’s got a tiny, sad crease between his white brows, eyes downcast and not meeting Lance’s.

“Keith,” Lance says softly, putting a finger under his chin to lift his head up. Lance doesn’t speak until Keith locks his gaze with his, and Lance’s heart aches some more at the sight of uncertainty in his eyes. “Do you honestly believe your social status matters to me more than you?”

“I only mean that…” He cuts off to chew on his bottom lip worriedly. Lance slides his thumb across the corner of Keith’s mouth, filled with a sudden need to tuck his lips up into a smile, to soothe away the line between his brows.

“It would have been so much easier,” Keith continues. “Without sneaking out and hiding in the corners to simply hold hands. I—you already have so much responsibility as a prince, I cannot help but… feel like an extra weight on your shoulders.”

Lance does not know if he wants to kiss him or punch his stupid, attractive face.

He settles on caressing Keith’s cheek, touching the skin with tenderness and care. Lance smiles at him softly, hoping the unmeasurable fondness he is feeling right now will reach Keith and scare all of his worries away.

He reaches for the finished flower crown and slowly puts it above Keith’s hair. The mixture of green and red and yellow over his silver-white hair makes Keith look breathtaking, Lance can’t stop staring at him and taking in how beautiful he is.

Lance places the unfinished one over his own head and ignores the way Keith looks at him, confused with an unspoken question hanging in the air.

“We—” he points between them, leaning his weight on one elbow. “—are kings of the forest. You and me.”

Keith laughs, it’s short but true, and it makes warmth bloom inside Lance’s chest, makes his fingertips tingle with delight.

“Dear God,” Keith says, his eyes crinkled from his smile, a new spark in them that shines bright and warm.

“And I must say, Your Highness,” Lance adds, playfully twirling Keith’s bangs on his finger. He flicks his eyes at the red petals on Keith’s head. “Red looks extremely good on you.”

Keith giggles, closing his eyes and turning his face to the side. His laugh is softer this time, bashful in a way that has heat pooling inside Lance’s stomach, has every color around him brightening up. And he’s grinning wide like a fool. Heavens, Lance thinks he can fly among the clouds every time he manages to make Keith laugh.

He shifts on the ground, lying more on top of Keith then next to his side. Keith snakes an arm around his waist and Lance finds his free hand to tangle their fingers together. Keith has a faint blush dusted over his face and Lance leans in to kiss it, makes it darker and warmer.

“You will never be a burden for me, star,” he whispers, lips tracing tender lines over Keith’s skin until they settle above the red mark; it glows, glows, _ glows _ . He peppers Keith’s face, kissing his cheeks and nose and forehead, his chin and jaw and temple. Lance hears a soft sigh escape from Keith’s mouth, feels him relax under his caress.

“Okay?” Lance says, leaning away. Keith looks up, eyes foggy and half-lidded, face flushed, causing Lance’s mouth to go dry. He nods quickly before tipping his chin up and kissing his lips. It’s short and chaste and wonderful, shooting stars in every inch of his body.

“And you have to admit,” Lance says, licking his lips while the kiss still lingers on them. “You enjoy coming up lies for Shiro.”

Keith snorts, shoving at his face with no real intention to push Lance away. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you thought about this story :3
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
